


loving jongdae

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chen gets love from everyone, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Xiuchen, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vent fic?, chanbaek if you squint, hinted xiuchen, i actually cried, lapslock, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: sometimes jongdae needs a little extra lovin'.





	loving jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> its loving chen exo hours

sometimes, jongdae needs a little bit more loving than he thinks he should need. he’s needy sometimes, just like anyone who likes affection. he doesn’t like going that long without being hugged and cuddled and touched, not when his number one _love language_ or whatever that psychologist/author called it is touch or receiving affection. he likes kisses, but not as much as being hugged. there’s just something about the way he can melt into whoever is hugging him and stay like that, all warm and content, until the other lets go of him. 

sometimes he feels lonely, really lonely, like he’s out on an island all by himself. no one is there but him, and while it seems like it should be relaxing, it’s troubling. he needs affection like reassurance. maybe it’s a little more want than need, but still. 

he likes cuddling with baekhyun the most. baekhyun is rather small, even though he’s an inch taller than jongdae, but he’s warm and he lets jongdae be the little spoon. chanyeol joins them sometimes, going back and forth between whining about how he wants to be the little spoon sometimes to telling both of them just how special they are. it’s sweet, really. 

it’s nice sitting with kyungsoo, jongin, sehun and yixing too, even though their love, platonic and pure and everything a person could want, is more verbal. compliments and praise and nicknames are nice, too. 

but overall, minseok is his favorite. jongdae likes how minseok pets his hair, keeping his touch gentle and light, soft and loving. jongdae likes kisses, specifically from minseok. he’d love to spend hours with the other, just being with him and forgetting about what troubles him and stresses him out. it’s nice, being able to forget sometimes. it makes him feel better. jongdae insists he doesn’t play favorites, but he does love minseok a little more than the rest of his fellow members. it’s just a different love. 

**Author's Note:**

> ITS LOVING CHEN EXO HOURS!! i love chen he’s my babie  
> anyways fun fact i cried writing this. i got sad, wrote this, and cried a bucket of tears. lit.


End file.
